Without You
by Ale Salvatore Potter
Summary: Isabella Swan vuelve a su antiguo hogar Mystic Falls tras que Edward Cullen la dejara en el bosque, ¿Que sucede cuando Bella Regresa a Mystic Falls? Viajas Amistades...Vidas Pasadas...¿Una nueva Dopplenganger?...Viejos Amores, La Vida de Isabella Swan tomara un giro inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

No Poseo ninguno de los personajes de Twilight o The Vampire Diaries :(

* * *

Capitulo:1 Elizabeth Swan

Punto de Vista Totalmente Damon

-Stefan por favor recibe a la Srta Swan -Mi padre le dijo a Stefan no sabia porque tanta impaciencia por que ella viniera hemos tenido cientos de invitados y nunca había visto a mi padre tan ansioso por una persona,Stefan se retiro hacia la puerta,decidi preguntarle a mi padre que porque Stefan y no yo ya qe oviamente soy el mayor.

-Porque tanto interés en que Stefan vaya con ella y no yo, yo soy el mayor-le dije arreglando mi saco,el solo sonrio

-Hijo mio...esta Srta puede ser tu futura cuñada hijo y si eso pasa los Salvaotre y los Swan serán las familias mas poderosas de el pueblo hay procurar Damon que ella se enamore de el Da..-En es momento pudimos oir como Stefan decía-Bienvenida Srta Swan -una hermosa voz respondió-Dime Elizabeth por favor y a eso Stefan respondía-Con gusto.. Siga me por favor- mi padre sonrió como niño en la mañana de navidad,Los pasos se oían cada vez mas cerca ,  
Hasta que la vi. Vi a la mujer mas hermosa que pudiera haber visto en mi vida su cabello color caoba largo y sus definidos rizos sus hermosos ojos color chocolate que me veían atravez de esas largas y perfectamente rizadas pestañas ella era sin duda la mujer mas hermosa que hubiera podido interrumpido en mis pensamientos por mi padre.

-Sea bienvenida Srta Swan

-Por favor llameme Elizabeth -ella sonrio e hiso una pequeña reverencia

-Esta bien Elizabeth,El es mi hijo Damon - Me acerque y deposite un beso en su mano ella sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia

-Es un gusto conocerlo Señor Salvatore

-Por favor dime Damon -ella asintió

El resto de el día me ofrecia a mostrarle la mansión ella acepto gustosa,le ofrecí mi brazo y ella lo tomo

-Y dime Elizabeth...porque has venido hasta Mystic Falls?- ella se encojio de hombros

-Mi padre me ha dicho que tengo qu estar qui el vendrá unas semanas mas tarde-sonrío amaba su sonrisa

-y dime Damon acaso tu sabes porque me quieren casar con tu hermano?-me pregunto ella de repente abrí los ojos como platos y para en seco ella se detuvo de igual manera-Créeme tu padre y mi padre no son muy buenos hablando en voz baja -dijo ella mientras seguía caminando

-Te seré sincera ...Yo quiero ser libre ...quiero un amor que me consuma quiero casarme por amor pasar el resto de mi vida con esa persona y poderle decir todos los dias te amo no quiero ser forzada a amar-yo estaba de acuerdo con ella ya que nadie querría un amor obligado...

-Te diría que te comprendo pero te estaría mintiendo no se lo que se siente... Puedo decirte que es lo que quieres.- le dije viéndola a esos hermosos ojos marrones

-y según usted señor Salvatore que es lo que quiero-dijo ella con voz divertida

- Quieres un amor que te consuma, quieres pasión, quieres aventura y quizá algo de peligro me equivoco?-negó con la cabeza. sonrió y me dijo

-A que no puedo atraparme Señor Salvatore-ella sonrío y salio corriendo

-Claro que puedo Señorita Swan- ella corría rápido se metió a el laberinto de plantas su risa se podía oír por todo el jardín su hermosa risa, la logre tomar por la cintura y darle vueltas mientras ella reía la baje

-Cual es mi recompensa Srta Swan ? -le dije mientra reía

-Mmmm no lo se dígame usted Señor Salvatore...- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Mmmm..que tal un beso-me acerque a ella y ella rio

-Esta bien cierre los ojos Señor Salvatore-hice caso a su petición y oí como corría y reí abrí los ojos de repente rei al verla correr y como ella me miraba y reía

-Eso no es justo Señorita Swan!-grite con risas

-Claro que lo es!-respondió ella riendo y volvió a correr yo sali justo detras de ella.

No sabia como o porque pero me había enamorado de ella fue algo que no pude controlar.


	2. Conociendo A Elizabeth

Punto de vista de Damon y Stefan

El resto de la semana fue muy bueno en realidad Elizabeth y Stefan no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos cada vez que Elizabeth no estba leyendo ella y yo saliamos a caminar Stefan pasaba la mayor parte de el tiempo viendola leer o se alo que hisiera hasta que un dia Stefan decidio hablar conmigo.

-Damon-dijo Stefan cortante y serio,mientras entraba a el establo yo estaba alli preparando los caballos para salir a cabalgar con Elizabeth eso me sorprendio mucho a muchas mujeres no les gusta cabalgar pero a ella si.

-Dime hermano -le dije mientras le ponia la silla de montar a el caballo blanco.

-Ella es mia-dijo cortante,pare en seco de hacer lo que estba haciendo.

-Encerio Stefan? ella no es un juguete ella es una dama respetala porfavor porque no es un objeto que puedas decir que es tuyo-le dije molesto

-Nuestro padre Damon quiere que yo me case con ella YO no tu Damon asi que dejala no quiero ver cerca de ella- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso,me gire molesto

-No estas nisiquiera seguro que ella te quiera-espete molesto

-Pero lo hara yo puedo hacer que me ame yo la amo hermano encerio la amo-me dijo Stefan mientras se acercaba a mi su tono de voz era tranquilo dandome a entender que me estaba haciendo una confecion.

-Yo tambien hermano-Le dije es un gran suspiro

-Pero no podes ser ambos,ella tiene que elegir -dijo el en tono lastimero

-Lo se -le dije

-Que gane el mejor hermano,no hay rencor-dijo el mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar

-Que gane el mejor..no te la dejare fácil -lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro

-Damon encerio la amas?-me pregunto Stefan

-Si ..y tu Enserio la amas?-el asintió

-No creen que sria mejor saber que siento yo o mas bien dicho que quiero yo?-Elizabeth aprecio en la habitación con un hermoso vestido color vesh (como el de Katherine cuando ella conoce a los Salvatore) se le veia en el rostro dolor y unas lagrimas en las mejillaas intente acercarme y quitar esas lagrimas pero ella retrocedio

-No queria que esto sucediera,mas lagrimas salian de sus ojos-No queria esto se suponia que eramos amigos que les importaba mi felicidad ,y saben que es lo peor,lo peor es que lo hacen por su padre no estan enamorados de mi ,lo que ustedes estan es cegados por la codicia solo quieren que mi familia y la suya se conviertan en las mas poderosas ...-dijo ella hecha un mar de llanato

-No Elizabeth yo enerio te amo..-Le dije acercandome mas

-Estamos enamorados encerio no es por codicia tu forma de ser,tu sonrisa todo sobre ti todo - le dijo Stefan ella bajo la cabeza

-Encerio Elizabeth eres muy especial para nosotros-le dije

-Yo no..no puedo escojer no puedo perderlos a ambos -dijo eso y salio corriendo,Sali corriendo tras de ella seguido de Stefan

-Elizabeth Porfavor..!-le gritemientras ella seguia corriendo

-Lo siento Damon pero no puedo

Elizabeth,entro a la casa y Damon intento hablar con ella ,ella no habria la puerta de su cuarto,pasaron 2 dias y ella solo salia para comer y leia debajo de un aebol cada vez que me acercaba ella se levantaba y se iva,Un dia ella hablo conmigo

-Stefan..podemos hablar?-me gire y vi a Elizabeth con lagrimas en los ojos

-Claro Elizabeth que te pasa estas bien?te hicieron algo?-la ataque con preguntas ella solo neego con la cabeza

-Perdoname Stefan perdon por no escucharte pero no puedo elegir no quiero separarlos ,y no quiero perderlos a los 2 no quiero perderte a ti y no lo quiero perder a el son muy importantes para mi Обичам ги, независимо ми простиш (eso significa:Los amo,perdonenme)-no sabia que significaba eso y no me importaba pero la abraze y ella correspondio se sentia tan bien,la separe de mi y me acerque mas a sus labios poco a poco hasta que sus hermsos labios estaban con los mios se acoplaron tan bien a los mios como si fueran hechos para estar juntos,ella se separo y uan pequeña sonrisa se instalo en sus labios yo sonrei como bobo encerio fue el mejor beso de todo mi vida

-Quieres ir de paseo mas tarde?-ella me pregunto

-Claro -paso por tu habiatancion en 1 hora le parece Srta Swan -diije en tono de broma

-Claro Seños Salvatore-dijo ella en tono divertido,se giro y comenzo a caminar hacia la casa,yo me quede enmobado viendo como entraba era la mujer mas hermosa de el mundo y se habia gando mi corazon..me vi interrumpido por mis pensamientos por Damon

-Cierra la boca que hay moscas-dijo el en tono de burla

-ja ja ja mira como me rio -le dije en tono sarcastico

-Puedo acompañarlos? no creo que Elizabeth le guste saber que la llevas de paseo solo por cortejarla?-me dijo mientras sonreia

-Claro Damon puedes venir-le dije con voz cansada,si ivamos los 3 seria mejor asi no habria presion para ella

-Esta bien hermano gracias,deveriamos irnos a arreglar una Srta tan hermosa como Elizabeth no puede estar con 2 hombres tan desarreglados-dijo riendo yo acenti entramos a la casa y cad quien fue a su cuarto a arreglarse,no podia pensar en otra cosa que en el beso con Elizabeth ,Mi Elizabeth sonrei otra vez y termine de ponerme el saco,esto seria muy bueno,pasar toda la tarde con Elizabeth...


	3. La Muerte Y La Carta

Los Personajes de Twilight y The Vampire Diares no me pertenecen

* * *

Punto de Vista Damon y Stefan (el p.o.v de Stefan comienza en la linea )

Stefan y yo esperabamos a Elizabeth al pie de la escalera,pasaba mucho tiempo y ella no bajaba

-Que raro ya pasaron 30 minutos porque no bajara?-me dijo Stefan

-No lo se, vamos por ella tal vez se quedo dormida?-el asintió subimos las escaleras y comenzamos a caminar hacia su habitación llegamos a la puerta y toque la puerta,cuando la toque se abrió,ella no estaba allí,entre seguido de Stefan ,en la habitación no había nadie ,me gire y vi la cama habia un  
Sobre con la letra de Elizabeth,me acerque rapidamente y tome el sobre lo oli y tenia su perfume tenia un mal presentimiento de esto lo abri y comenze a leer

Queridos Damon y Stefan quiero que sepan que los amo demaciado tanto que no puedo elegir entre los 2 es muy dificil escojer a 1 trozo de mi vida y dejar a el otro porque eso no seria vida no quiero perderlos a ambos los amo perdonenme se que esta no es la mejor manera de solucionar las cosas siempre los amare aunque no me puedan ver estare con ustedes

att Elizabeth Swan

cai de rodillas eso no podia ser

-no,no,no no ella no lo hiso yo se que no lo hizo...-comenze a repetir

-Damon que que dice la carts...Damon...DAMON!-comenzo a gritarme Stefan

-Elizabeth...ella Stefan hay que encontrarla-me levante y corri como loc tenia que encontrarla,Stefan venia detras de mi,sali a el patio

-ELIZABETH

-ELIZABETH

-ELIZABETH

-ELIZABETH

mis gritos y los de Stefan se escuchaban por todos lados,pase por el arbol donde a ella le gustaba leer,un grito ahogado salio de mis labios

-ELIZABETH!-grite ella estaba colgada en arbol

-STEFAN!-el aparecio a los segundos,el corrio hasta mi y al ver a Elizabeth las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos,

-Maldicion ayudame a bajarla!-le grite,el reacciono y me comenzo a ayudar la solto y yo la tome entre mis brazos,me sente en el piso y puse su cabeza en mi regazo su piel estaba fria y palida

-Porque E lizabeth Porque!-grite y llore y como si no hubiera sido peor comenzo a llover,tome surostro en mis manos y la bese

* * *

Despues de la muerte de Elizabeth ni Damon y yo volvimos a ser los mismos hasta que llego Katherine ella era tan parecida a Eizabeth por eso fue nuestra princeipal atraccion pero luego paso toda la historia que conocen el estar con Elena me recriminaba porque las cosas no tuvieron que ser asi Elizabeth hubiera vivido,Katherine no hubiera aparecido y lo mas crucial No estaria atascada en esta eternidad sin mi Elizabeth


	4. Mystic Falls

Punto de vista de Isabella

No eres suficientemente buena para mi

No te amo a ti amo a Tanya

No significaste nada para mi

Esas palabras rondaban mi cabeza una y otra vez el me habia dejado correcion el y su familia me habian dejado,como una basura ,todas sus palabras eran mentira

-Bella regresamos a Mystic Falls hija prepara tus cosas-me dijo mi madre

-Bella...

-Dime-le dije desanimada

-Hija esto no puede seguir así el se fue hace 1 mes por favor .Volvemos a Mystic Falls y Elena esta a el telefono-me dijo mi madree entragandome el telefono

-Hola?

-Isabella Marie Swan comienza a arreglar tus cosas o yo misma ire por ti Amiga vuelves por fin vuelves!

-Si Elena ire y no podras desaser de mi -pude escuchar su risa desde el otro lado de la linea

-Elena con quien hablas?-se oyo una voz,la voz de un hombre

-Con Bella es una amiga Stefan ...B hablamos luego te veo cuando?

-Mañana-le dije

-Yei-reí ante su grito de niña de 5 años

-Bye E te veo mañana espérame y no le digas a Caroline,Bonnie,Tayler no le digas a nadie que voy solo tu lo puedes saber es una sorpresa

-Pero-la pare

-Nada de peros-le dije

-Ok nadie se enterara

-Bye E

-Bye B

Empeze a guardar mis cosas ,mis libro, CDs,ropa ,todo,en mi cuarto ya no había nada todo estaba en su respectiva caja me recosté en mi cama y me entre a los brazos de Morfeo

Al dia siguiente mi padre y mi madre estaban terminado de arreglar las cosas ,Charlie se me acerco venia con unos lentes oscuros y me entrego una llaves le pregunte que que eran y me dijo que eran de mi nuevo auto era un camioneta Traverse 2013 en color negro,sonrei como no lo habia hecho en meses,mis padres arreglaron todo y partimos hacia Mystic Falls yo iva en mi camioneta y ellos ivan en un BWM negro ultimo modelo las cosas las llevava el camion de la mudanza llegamos en termino de 6 horas por hacer paradas ,llame a Elena y le dije que iva entrando a Mystic Falls ella me dijo que llegara a el Grill en 1 hora pero decidi llegar antes le dije a charlie y a mi mama que iba a el Grill que hay me iba a encontrar con Elena y los chicos ellos aceptaron

Llegue a el Grill y me sente en la barra.

-Que te...Bella?-era Matt

-Bella!

-Hola Matt cuanto tiempo-le sonrei torcidamente

-Si ha sido mucho tiempo-le dije en un suspiro

-Y dime que quieres que te sirva?

-lo de siempre-le dije recordando lo que siempre pedia

-Todavia te gusta eso?-me pregunto con cara de incredulidad

-Si todavia me gusta la Piña colada Virgen con crema batida y chocolate Matt asi que preparala Matt Donovan

-Si señora-hiso un saludo de oficial ,se giro y comenzo a preparar la bebida oi las campanitas de la puerta de la entrada y una voz profunda me dijo...

-Elizabeth?


	5. Elizabeth Swan?

Capitulo 4 No puedes ser ella  
Punto de Vista Isabella y Damon

-Elizabeth?-dijo una voz profunda,pero hermosa pense que no se referia a mi asi que no le di importancia,oi los pasos mas y mas cerca

-Elizabeth eres tu?-me toco el hombro me gire y me encontre con unos hipnotizantes ojos azules que me miraban con esperanza

-Emm..no estas confundido me llamo Isabella..Isabella Swan un gusto conocerte y tu eres...?-el parecio sorprenderce y luego fruncio el seño

-Sw..Swan?-yo asenti-movio la cabeza de un lado a el otro y luego sonrio

-Mi nombre es Damon...Damon Salvatore-tomo mi mano y deposito un beso alli

-Aqui esta tu bebida B-Matt me entrego mi bebida la tome y agarre un poco de crema batida con mi dedo y la comi,Damon le pidio a Matt el bote de crema batida y Matt se lo dio no sin antes pedirle 25 dolares rode los ojos,Damon se puso un poco de crema batida en el dedo y me lo paso por la mejilla ,me rei e hise lo mismo, parecíamos locos en la barra de el Grill nuestras risas se oían por todos lados hace tiempo y no reia asi.

-Damon mira como me dejaste-le dije haciendo un puchero

-Mira tu como me dejaste-me dijo el ,le eche mas en la punta de la nariz el abrio la boca y luego fruncio los labios me levante riendo y comenze a correr cuando estaba apunto de salir Elena entro seguida de Geremy,Boonie,Caroline,Tayler y un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro tez algo bronceada alto y musculoso muy lindo para ser sinceras Damon me logro atrapara,me tomo por la cintura y me dio vueltas mientras yo reia

-B?-preguntaron Elena y los otros menos el de cabello castaño escuro el cuando me vio tuvo la misma reaccion que Damon ,Damon seguia dandome vueltas y riendo al igual que yo

-E!-Damon me solto y yo corrie hacia ella estube a punto de abrarla pero me acorde que estba completamente cubierta de crema batida

-Que mas da no te he visto en 2 años!-me dijo ella nos abrazamos

-Bella!-grito Jeremy me gire y lo abraze el me cargo mientras yo reia

-B!-Booni y Caroline gritaron mientras me abrazaban

-Bonn,Car!-nos abrazamos

-Sueltenla me toca ella es mia-dijo Tayler yo rei ante su comenterio-Bella mi dulce Bella mi hermana favorita te he extrañado tanto!-me abrazo fuertemente ,Elena me jalo y me dijo

-Bella te quiero presentar a mi novio el es Stefan Salvatore-ella me dijo mientras señalaba a el joven de cabellos castaños

-Eli..Elizabeth...-Porque los 2 Salvaotre me dicen Elizabeth

-Emm..no me llamo Isabella pero dime Bella -le dije mientras le tendia la mano el la tomo y la beso yo me sonroje y el sonrio senti como con Damon que todos desaparecian solo estabamos nosotros 2 pero esto no puede ser el es novio de Elena .

-Ire con Damon-dijo el

-Todo esta bien?-Elena le pregunto el asintio

No sabia porque pero me sentia conectada con ellos por alguna extraña razon como que si los conociera de hace tiempo

-

Hoy hace 146 años ella murio hoy hace 146 años no he reido sinceramente nunca lo hare almenos que ella vuelva de la muerte cosa que no pasara estoy en la mansion,con una copa de wisky en mis manos viendo la chimenea recordando lo bueno que fue tenerla a mi lado recordando nuestros buenos momentos todo sobre ella su sonrisa,sus ojos todo ,Stefan esta conciente de la fecha el y yo admitimos que nuestra principal atraccion por Katherine era que se parecia demaciado a Elizabeth se parecian no solo ficicamente si no en sus expresiones y gestos pero sabemos que por mas que se parescan no cambia el hecho de que Katherine sea una perra manipuladera fue es y sera una perra en cambio Elizabeth ella era un angel una gran mujer una persona que nadie podria olvidar todos los años vamos a su tumba la cual Stefan y yo por estos 146 años hemos visitado y pagamos el mantinimiento ,yo esta fecha 18 de Marzo voy a su tumba y hablo con ella le cuento todo lo que pasa en realidad cada vez que tenfo problemas voy alli y hablo con ella potque yo se que ella puede oirme y eso hace que me llene un sentimiento de melancolia porque ella sabe todo lo que he hecho las cosas malas pero tambien las cosas malas ,mi Elizabeth que no daria porque estubieras aqui,decidi irme hacia el Grill si Rick esta alli sira mejor ya que el sabe la historia y el me comprende bueno o finje hacerlo tome mis llaves y mi chaqueta me subi a el auto y llegue en 5 minutos a el Grill ,me dipuse a entrar pero ppare en seco cuando oi su voz era ella era Elizabeth

-Si Matt me sigue gustando la piña colada Vigen con crema batida y chocolate asi que ponte a hacerlo -dijo ella riendo

-Si me general-dijo el haciendo un saludo militar ella rio,era su risa mi Elizabeth era ella me acerque y le pregunte

-Elizabeth?-ella parecio hacer caso omiso a mi llamado

-Elizabeth eres tu?-me acerque mas y le toque el hombro ella se giro y vi a mi Elizabeth enfrente mio era ella

..no estas confundido me llamo Isabella..Isabella Swan un gusto conocerte y tu eres...?-Swan Swan Swan Swan Swan ese apellido era el mi Elizabeth pero que era Elizabeth de Bella?

-Swan?-ella asintio-Mi nombre es Damon ...Damon Salvatore -lle tome la mano y deposite un beso en ella ella se rio podia volver a oir su hermosa risa

-aqui esta tu bebida-dijo Stand ,Jack ,Dann no recuerdo su nombre ella tomo un poco de crema batida en su dedo y se la comio,se me ocurrio algo...tome un poco de crema batida en mi dedo y la esparsi por la mejilla ella rio e hizo lo mismo jugamos asi un buen rato hasta que ella me puso un poco de crema batida en la nariz y salio corriendo y riendo eso me recordo el dia que llego a la masion por primera vez sonrei y sali corriendo por ella oviamente a velocidad humana y justo cuando ella iva a salir Entraron Elena, la barbie vampiro ,brujilda,el herno de Elena y San Stefan , San Stefan fue el primero en verla al verla abrio los ojos como platos el no podia dejar de verla

-B!-Elena grito en ese momento tome a Bella por la sintura y le comenze a dar vueltas en el aire mientas ella reia San Stefan dio un pequeño gruñido que solo El la barbie vampiro y yo pudimos oir , Eliz..digo Bella fue con ellos, yo me diriji hacia la barra , me sente y pedi un Wisky ,Stefan hizo lo mismo que yo le dijo Elizabeth despues San Stefan se excuso para venir conmigo yo rode los ojos .

-Es ella..-dijo el en un susurro mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-No es ella ella es Isabella Swan -le corregi

-Lo se.. pero ella es identica a Elizabeth...Damon Tenemos otra oportunidad-lo ultimo que dijo me molesto demaciado el tenia a Elena Joder!

-Querras decir Tengo otra oportunidad..-le dije con los dientes apretados

-No..Damon yo la amo seamos sinceros nos enamoramos de Katherine porque tiene un gran parecido con con la cabeza-no es que no quiera a Elena pero yo amo a Elizabeth aunque no recuerde nada o sea alguien identica

-Mira Stefan atrevete a lastimar a Elena y me las pagas que no la quiera como pareja no significa que no la quiera como una hermana

-No lo hare pero si recuperare a mi Elizabeth- dijo el

-Ella es mia

-Que gane el mejor-le dije

-Comienza todo otra vez hermano...-dijo el serio y yo acenti los 2 la vimos y era identica a mi hermosa Elizabeth

Yo daria too por ella mi vida , mi hermosa Eli..Bella


	6. Diarie

Punto de vista de Isabella , Damon y Stefan

Regrese del Grill estaba cansada, muy cansada pero feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo vuelvo a sonreír sinceramente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento bien. Llegué a mi casa y les desee dulces sueños a mi padre y a mi madre, me fui a la cocina y saque un zumo de naranja, salí de la cocina y me dirigí a mi habitación, subí las escaleras, llegue a mi habitación, saque una pijama que consistía en un short algo corto negro y una blusa e tirantes color gris, saque mi diario y comencé a escribir.

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy me he he convencido que está bien abandondonar, no correr riesgos seguir la corriente sin tramas solo. No es el momento pero mis razón no son razones son excusas lo que hago es esconderme de la realidad y la verdad pero lo que siento es miedo ...miedo a que si me permito ser feliz por un momento el mundo se va a venir abajo y no se si podría superarlo.._

Cerré mi diario y lo deje en mi mesita de noche ,el sueño comenzaba a querer vencerme así que me metí en la cama, y me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo...Por primera vez no tuve pesadillas...con el, esta vez soñé con unos hermosos ojos azules y unos verdes.

Al día siguiente me Levante, bañe y me cambien en Mystic Falls siempre hay mucho calor llueve aproximadamente 4 veces a el año lo contrario de Forks allí 4 veces al año hay sol, es irónico no lo creen, me puse unos shorts blancos ,una blusa blanca manga 3 cuartos y unos converse cafés ,deje mi cabellos suelto , me aplique perfume de fresas y brillo labial .me gusta ser natural baje las escaleras y me encontré con Charlie a punto de salir

-Hey papa...-le dije sonriendo

-Hey Bells te ves bien..-dijo levantando las cejas

-Gracias le dije ruborizándome

-A donde te diriges?-le pregunte

-Voy a la comisaria-me dijo –Hey... Bells me prestas tu camioneta yo te dejo el BMW -yo asentí y le señale el tazón donde se encontraban las llaves el me sonrió l, las tomo y salió de la casa. Me dirigí a la cocina y hay estaba mama preparando el desayuno.

-¡Hey! Mama. Como has amanecido?-le pregunte mientras me sentaba en unos de los bancos de la isla de la cocina, me costaba acostumbrarme a esta casa la casa de Forks comparada a esta era muy pequeña esta es gigantesca.

-Hola hija. Bien ¿y tú? veo que vas a salir?-asentí

-Estoy dije, ella puso enfrente de mi un plato de frutas con yogurt y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Tome el tenedor y comencé a comer, comenzaron a tocar la puerta. Mamá fue a ver quién era.

-Oh Elena pasa...

-Gracias Sra Swan

-Ya te he dicho que me digas Ammy ..No soy tan mayor

-Ok

-¡Bells!-Elena grito se acercó a mi corriendo y me abrazo

-Hola E ¿cómo estas?-le pregunte sonriendo

-Elena has desayunado?-le pregunto mi mama, ella negó con la cabeza

-Déjame y te sirvo.- Mi mama le dijo con una sonrisa, Elena se la devolvió

-Gracias Se...Ammy-yo reí, mama le puso lo mismo que a mi las 2 terminamos nuestro desayuno y nos despedimos de mama.

-Que harás ahora?-Elena me pregunto

-No lo sé..-le dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Yo tengo estudiar con Caroline...si quieres pues venir..-yo negué con la cabeza y sonreí

-No está bien yo iré a caminar...-ella asintió

-Hablamos más tarde-yo asentí

Nos despedimos Elena se fue y yo comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo...decidí adentrarme en el bosque...comencé a caminar y caminar hasta que llegue a lo que parecía un cementerio porque habían varias tumbas me acerque a una y vi que decía.

Elizabeth Swan

1847-1862

Amada hija y hermana

¿Swan?¿Elizabeth? , pero como es que los Salvatore me dicen Elizabeth si...me interrumpida en mis pensamientos por una niebla que comenzó a salir de saber dónde podía ver la silueta de un hombre allí comencé a retroceder...comencé a correr pero la niebla seguía corrí y corrí hasta que mi torpeza izo acto presente porque me caí , todavía habían tumbas pero la niebla ya no estaba. Me levante del suelo y me sacudí el short y las piernas ,Me gire y me di el susto de mi vida allí estaba Stefan. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre como loco.

-Stefan!-grite por el susto

-Lo siento. Te he asustado?.me pareció raro que estuviera allí

-Has estado siguiéndome?-le pregunte levantando una ceja, el se encogió de hombros

-No, pero te he visto caer-le dijo viéndome a los ojos, me perdí en sus hermosos ojos verdes de repente tuve un flashback

Flashback

-Bienvenida -el me tomo la mano y deposito un beso en ella, yo sonreí e hice una pequeña reverencia

-Por favor dime Elizabeth-Que!? Elizabeth ella era idéntica a mí esto no era posible.

Fin Flashback

-Bella?¿Estas bien?-Stefan se acercó a mí y me comenzó a mover para ver si así reaccionaba, parpadee varias veces

-Eh..si estoy bien. No pasó nada-le dije nerviosamente

-Estas segura?

-Segura-confirme

-Déjame te llevo a casa que supongo y no recuerdas el camino.-me dijo el sonriendo, yo me sonroje y me encoje de hombros

-Si no te equivocas he olvidado el camino-le dije sonrojada

-Vale vamos...-me tomo de la mano sentí como corrientes eléctricas, el pareció sentirlas de igual forma porque se giró y me sonrió yo le devolví la sonrisa, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN que haces el e el novio de tu mejor amiga! TÚ MEJOR AMIGA! me dijo mi subconsciente pero yo no sabía que sentía ni que significaba el recuerdo o soñé despierta o alucinación no lo se pero que tengo que investigas quien es...Elizabeth Swan

-...-

Stefan había salido desde temprano no se porque supongo que para ver a Elena, me serví mi trago habitual de Whisky y me fui a la habitación de Stefan, me acerque a el librero y saque el libro que más adoraba el libro donde tenía las fotos de mi Elizabeth se que es lo mismo que hicimos con Katherine pero no esto paso primero con Elizabeth abrí el libro y vi su foto ella era idéntica a Bella...decidí ir a el Panteón donde está la tumba de Elizabeth ,baje las escaleras y tome mi chaqueta de cuero me dirigí a la parte posterior de la casa me adentre en el bosque y comencé a correr a velocidad vampírica, cuando estaba a punto de llegar vi a Bella viendo la tumba de Elizabeth pero ella no podía saber quién era Elizabeth porque pensaría que solo la quiero con por eso básicamente si pero. Ese no es el punto hoy me había alimentado bien así que...decidí usar la niebla ella comenzó a asustarse porque retrocedió y salió corriendo seguí con la niebla hasta que vi que se encontraba lejos esto sería complicado...

-...-

Bella era como Elizabeth su dulzura, su amabilidad y nunca pierde lo elegante y femenino no es que le sea infiel a Elena pero he estado esperando 147 años para volverla a ver bueno en realidad ni lo esperaba pero el punto es que, Elena es la dopplenganger y siempre tendrá mi protección y la de todos pero Bella ella es parte de este mundo sobre natural lo se porque es una Swan lo que necesitamos es saber que es Bella...pero sea lo que sea siempre la amare...

que les parecio espero y les haya gustado :) Ale:*


	7. Flashbacks

Punto de vista de:Damon y Katherine

Después de que Bella se había ido decidí seguir con mi propósito , me acerque a la tumba y me puse de cuclillas y con mi mano quite el polvo que habia encima de el nombres de ella ,sonrei tristemente y una lagrima traicionera se desliso por mi mejilla,y volvi a recordar.

Flashback

Hoy era el baile que mi padre siempre ofrese a la ciudad solo gente de nuestra clase, Yo invite a Elizabeth y ella habia aceptado,Stefan se molesto un poco pero no me omporta siempre y cuando este con mi Elizabeth,ella se habia convertido en el sol de mis dias,termine de ajustar mi corbata y decidi esperar a Elizabeth en la planta baja , mi padre se encontraba sentado con sus "amigos" notase el sarcarmo,el me hiso una seña para que fuera con el haci que fui.

-Dime padre que desseas?-le pregunte

-Damon los padres de Elizabeth llegaran en 2 semanas mas asi que quiero que ella pase un uen rato me he dado cuenta que tu estas interesado en ella y no me opongo hijo pero realmente Stefan es el indicado para ella tu ya sabes porque-iva a reclamar pero una voz que conocia muy bien lo hizo antes que yo

-Disculpe Sr. Salvatore pero porque Stefan es el indicado para mi-Me gire y vi a Elizabeth mas hermosa que nunca tenia un vestido largo color blanco (link en la siguiente foto) y su cabello suelto se miraba hermosa

-Nada querida le conviene a Stefan que te juntes con el ya que eres una muchacha a la cual le encanta aprender y eso seria bueno para Stefan Damon ya ha aprendido-dijo nerviosamente mi padre

-Oh si es por eso Sr. Salvatore seria un honor que Stefan se uniera a a mi para leer y estuadiar- dijo ella tienamente

-Gracias querida -le dijo mi padre con una sonrisa

-No hay nada que agradecer Sr.

-Damon porque no llevas a Isabella a la pista esta a punto de iniciar el baile-me dijo mi padre yo acenti

-Me concede esta pieza?-le pregunte aciendo una reverencia

-Seria un honor-dijo ella tomando mi mano, nos dirijimos a la pista

Fin del Flashback

Otra lagrima traicionera se desliso por mi rostro y oi unas risas provenientes de atras mio una risa la cual conocia muy bien...me levante pero siempre quedandome de espaldas

-Katherinee...que quieres ahora-le preggunte aprentando los diientes no tenia paciensia para sus jueguitos

-Nada mi querido Damon...solo visitaba el pueblo ya que hay personas nuevas-me tense

-No te atrevas a tocarla me escuchas Katherine te atreves a tocar Bella y te juro que te matare

-Uh- que miedo..encerio Damon matarias a el amor de tu vida?-me pregunto que reir pero me contuve

-Encerio? crees que eres el amor de mi vida? ella es el amor de mi existencia-le dije con sorna

-Oh. quien lodiria...-dijo ella en un susurro casi inaudible

-Atrevela a tocarla Katherine y te juro que te arrepentiras...-amenze

-Como podria dañar a mi propia hija...-dijo ella

-Tu...tu hija?

Habia llegado a Mystic Falls no podia creer que ella estubiera aqui mi hermosa hija esta aqui mi Elizabeth mi bebe y lo peor de todo esque ella esta enamorada de los Salvatore esto no lo puedo permitir tengo que llevarla lejos antes que Klaus se entere que ella esta aqui pero lo primero tengo que ganarme su confianza ya que soy su madre y bueno me gustaria ser su amiga pero primero tengo que separala de los Salvatore ...No me la volverian a arrebatar nadie ...Como me llamo Katherine Pierce


	8. ¿Dopplenganger?

Punto de Vista de Isabella y Damon

-Dopple...que es eso?-yo era una que?

-Bueno veras tu amiga Elena Gilbert como podras ver es identica a mi y bueno...ella es una Petrova...por otro lado..tu..-dejo la frase inconclusa ya que se vio interrumpida

-Dejala Katherine!-dijo Damon molesto hacercandose a mi

-Ella tiene derecho a saber la verdad Damon...que ella sea identica a tu antigua novia no significa que sea tu antigua novia-dijo Katherine muy molesta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo estaba detras de Katherine y la cara de Damon paso a una de preocupacion.

-Dije que la dejaras..-dijo Damon apretando los dientes,necesitaba salir de alli yo novia de Damon? esto era demaciado,ellos seguian en su batalla yo comenze a ver las posibiliades de correr y alejarme de alli comenze a dar pequeños pasos hacia atras ellos no se habian percatado de eso,cuando estaba a unos 5 pasos de distancia de Katherine me gire y corri como nunca lo habia hecho podia oir la voz de Katherine gritando Bella yo vi una cueva y esa tenia ramas con ojas que cubrian la entrada corri hacia alli y me mati alli en ese momento me di cuenta de la planta que era la que cubria la entrada era verbena ,esa planta me traia malos recuerdos mi padre me forzaba a beberla cuando niña siempre la odie,deje pasar eso y me sente en el suelo de la cueva abrazando mis piernas contra mi pecho ,eso era sufiente talvez llevava 1 dia en Mystic Falls y ya me pasaba esto?enceriio! tan mala suerte tengo!?,pude escuchar los pasos cerca de la cueva me abraze mas fuerte

-Bella?-se oia cerca era Katherine

-Creo que esta aqui..-los pasos se oian mas cerca hasta que ' se dio cuenta que hay estaba yo

-Bella sal de alli Damon esta de el otro lado el no nos separara ya lo veras...-intento mover las hojas pero un grito de dolor salio de sus labios

-Verbena...-dijo ella en un susurro

-Que pasa Katherine la has encontrado?-era Damon Katherine le dijo que si yo me levante y comenze a caminar hacia el interior de la cueva,llegue hasta el final que tenia mas verbena cubriendo la salida sali a el lugar mas hermosso que pudiera haber visto era un prado con flores de distos clores y tamaños cerca habia un arroyo movi la vebena para salir y me tire en la grama cerre mis ojos y en ese momento pudo escuchar

-Elizabeth...-Oh no no otra vez...

...

Bella se habia escabullido hacia saber donde yo necesitaba encontrarla Katherine le dijo se que es su madre pero no me interesa Bella no puede soportar todo ese en un solo dia...  
Escuche un grito de Katherine proviente de el otro lado al que yo estaba corrie hacia ella

-Que sucede Katherine?-le pregunte llegando a su lado

-Ella esta alli Damon...-dijo aprentando los dientes visiblemente molesta

-Y..Eso que?-le pregunte me acerque e intente quitar las ramas un grito de dolor salio de mis labios era verbena NO JODAS! encrio verbebana? porque teniamos tanta mala suerte

-Como pasamos?-no lo se pero fijate toda la cueva esta cubierta por verbena no tenemos otra forma de salir

-Llamare a San Stefan -le dije tome mi celular y le marque a Stefan

-Que pasa Damon?-dijo el al primer tono

-Es Bella...

-Que sucede con ella? que le paso? esta herida?

-No,no y no sucede que se escapo Katherine le dijo todo bueno solo que somos vampiros

-QUE KATHERINE HIZO QUE!

-Lo que acabas de oir..

-Bella donde esta?

-Pues..ella se escapo y se escabullo en un lugar completamente lleno de verbena...no podemos sacarla

-No puedo creerlo ...mmm le dire a Elena..ella puede sacarla

-Ok apresurate San Stefan ella esta muy confundida en este mometo puede cometer una locura

-Ok

con eso cologo no podia creer que ella ya supiera todo pero lo mas importante como reaccionaria? no sabemos la razon por la cual es identica a Elizabeth

-Katherine...porque Bella es identica a Elizabeth le dije acercandome ella no se esperaba la pregunta pero rapido cambio su mueca de sorpresa por una de enojo

-Eso no es de tu incumebncia Damon...-dijo ella girandose

-Claro que lo es tu misma lo dijiste fue mi antigua novia claro que me interesa

-Damon creeme cuando te digo que se tiene que alejar e ella..no ddejare que la dañen no dejare que mi hija sufra-eso lo dijo con un tono maternal

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta Katherine-le die viendola seriamente

-Pues si tanto te interesa saber-ella sonrio sensualmente pero ahora que habia visto a mi Elizabeth ninguna mujer se comparaba a ella -Si tu te alejas de ella yo te dire quien es ella

-No lo creo-la tome por los hombros y la pegue al muro con verbena ella comenzo a gritar

-Probemos de nuevo..Porque Bella es identica a Elizabeth..?-sus gritos no paraban

-Ya Damon porfavor...

-Dime Katherine

-ELLA ES UNA DOOPELGGANGER!-grito ella con dolor,no esto no podia ser posible la solte y me separe de ella rapidamente ,si Bella era una doppelgangger eso significaba que..

-Eso significa..que..que ella...-deje mi frase inconclusa

-Eso significa que ella morira en el sacrificio...


	9. ¿El Terminando? ¿ Conmigo?

**_¿El? ¿Terminando...Conmigo?_**

Punto de Vista Elena,

Estaba esperando a Stefan en el grill no se porque pero siento que esta distante me refiero antes no le gustaba ni siquiera que saliera solo y eso me asficciaba sinceramente pero ahora el esta raro probablemente sea el hecho de que se dio cuenta que no lo necesito tan pegado a la hora eran las 14:30 quedamos de vernos a las 14:00 ,suspire pesadamente,mi celular comenzó a sonar ,lo tome y vi el identificador de Stefan

-Que pasa Stefan dijimos a las 14:00 y son las 14:30 porque no ha...

-Elena no hay tiempo Bella esta perdida

-Stef ella conoce muy bien Mystic Falls no le pasara nada-le explique con calma

-Elena...tengo que decirte algo que por teléfono no es muy buena idea...estoy afuera de el Grill sal apresúrate-sin mas corto la llamada suspire pesadamente y salí de el Grill allí se encontraba mi dios griego en si auto le sonreí y corrí hacia el me tire a sus brazos y lo bese el se quedo estático , fruncí el ceño

-Que sucede?-el sonrió nerviosamente y negó con la cabeza

-Nada..Elena vamos es Bella ella...-me preocupe al escuchar como el decía tristemente el nombre de mi amiga

-Que pasa con ella'esta bien? esta herida?-comenze a atacarlo con preguntas

-Eso sucede Elena tenemos que averiguarlo ven-me tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar rápidamente

-Stefan..mas lento yo no soy un vampiro lo recuerdas?-le dije

-Oh..lo había olvidado ven-me tomo en brazos estilo novia y comenzó a correr a velocidad vampirica.

-Llegamos vamos...-me deposito en el suelo y pude divisar a Damon con..Katherine? ahhgg espero y ella no tenga que ver nada con Bella porque si no yo misma atravesare su corazón con una estaca

-Que hace ella aquí'-pregunte frunciendo el ceño

-Eso se lo tienes que preguntar a Damon-dijo Stefan molesto

Nos acercamos y Stefan fue el primero en preguntar

-Donde esta?-Damon señalo con la cabeza una cueva

-Y porque rayos no has entrado-dijo Stefan molesto cuando el iba a mover las ramas para pasar...

-No haría eso si fuera tu hermanito-dijo Damon poniéndose al lado de Katherine-Es verbena-Oh genial mi mejor amiga se pierde en el única área donde los vampiros no pueden pasar

-Que hace Katherine aqui'-pregunte ella me miro y sonrio

-Pues doppelganger-Ahhg odiaba que me dijeran así -Tu mejor amiga es muy importante para mi de hecho la quiero llevar conmigo pero no contra su voluntad-pero que rayos porque Katherine quiere a Bella

-Elena...Bella es una doopelganger-dijo Damon abrí los ojos como platos

-Pero como es posible que...

-Lo se ella no es igual a ti pero ella ella es igual a la hija de Katherine-WTF!

-Esto..Esto no puede ser-dije yo totalmente en shock

-Te molesta ya no ser la única por la cual los Salvatore pelearon ¨?-Wow ¿ Que?

-A que te quieres referir con eso?-ella sonrió

-Los 2 hermanos aquí presentes se enamoraron de mi Elizabeth antes de que yo apareciera en sus vidas-WTF! no esto no puede ser Bella.

-Elena te juro que te amo... pero Elizabeth fue mi primer amor y me siento confundido-me dijo Stefan un momento ...¿el esta terminad conmigo?


	10. Momentos con Coroline

Momentos Con Caroline

Punto de Vista Bella.

Me paseaba de izquierda a derecha en el jardín trasero de mi casa, Suspire pesadamente y me revolví el cabello, cerré mis ojos por un momento y hice la cabeza para atrás así podría sentir el agradable calor que el Sol me proporcionaba.

-¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien? – la voz de Caroline se hiso presente, abrí los ojos y me encontré con mi mejor amiga (Aparte de Elena claro está) su hermoso cabello rubio se encontraba alisado y con una delgada diadema color rojo, unos pantalones ajustados y una blusa azul a juego con sus ojos, se podía notar la aflicción en sus ojos.

-Si Caroline me...-suspire - me encuentro bien. – le dije con una sonrisa que probable mente haya salido como una mueca, ella movió su cabeza negativamente y se acercó a mí y me envolvió en sus brazos.

Le devolví el abrazo y hundí mi rostro en su hombro y pude sentir como las calientes lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, Caroline movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo en mi espalda los sollozos no tardaron hacer aparición.

-Tranquila Bella….Tranquila todo estará bien…lo prometo – dijo Caroline con voz quebrada, asentí aun llorando sabiendo que ella no podría verme.

-No comprendo cómo….Como mi vida puede cambiar de un momento a otro ¿Cómo es que soy una Dopplenganger? Me refiero ¿porque yo? Yo no quería esto Car…No lo quería…-Dije volviendo a llorar en su hombro.

-Créeme e Bella nadie quería esto para ti…. Nadie lo quería así…. Pero debes tranquilizarte, Hay cosas que debes saber… Y odio tener que decirte esto…Pero tú y Elena tendrán que decidir…-comenzó a decir lentamente Caroline.

-¿Decidir qué?- pregunte limpiando las lágrimas de mi rostro.

Caroline suspiro pesadamente – Bella existe un curso…El curso del sol y la luna…. Hay un vampiro original que tengo la mala suerte de conocer…se llama Klaus…Él es un hibrido mitad vampiro y mitad lobo…el quiero romper el curso….para que su gen de lobo ya no este retenido…pero la única forma de romperlo…es…es…-Caroline se cubrió la cara con ambas manos en signo de desesperación.

-¿Qué es Caroline? – pregunte animándola a que me lo digiera de una buena vez. Ella suspiro.

-La única manera de romper el curso…es… es…La sangre de la Dooplenganger…-Al escuchar eso me congele.

¿Elena tenía que morir? ¿No existía otra manera? Si la sangre Dooplenganger es lo que rompe el curso entonces…. ¿Mi sangre rompería el curso? ¿Podría yo salvar a Elena?

No supe por cuanto tiempo me perdí en mis pensamientos pero la voz de Caroline me trajo de nuevo al mundo.

-Bella no tienes por qué preocuparte…Encontraremos la manera de hacer algo sin que tu o Elena salgan lastimadas.-dijo Caroline rápidamente.

-Yo lo hare…-Dije sin pensarlo 2 veces, Ella abrió los ojos como plato y luego negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Tu no harás nada me oyes NADA Isabella Marie Swan, no te perderé a ti, no podría perderte, créeme encontraremos la manera de poder pasar esta …..- dijo Carolina abrazándome.

-Car…No…Yo tengo que hacer esto….Es mi sangre la que quiere…. El los dejaría a ustedes y a Elena tranquilos…yo podría..- pero no me dejo terminar.

-He dicho no, ¿Qué parte de NO te perderé NO entiendes?- pregunto llevando sus manos a su cintura, yo rodé los ojos.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente, Pero no puedo dejar que les pase nada a ustedes, Ustedes son lo más importante que tengo, y no los puedo perder solo por un simple curso.- dije cruzándome de brazos, Caroline rodo los ojos y bufo.

-¿Por qué siempre es tan cabeza dura? ¿Eh? , Tu no vas a hacer nada de eso se encargaran Damon y Stefan. ¿Entiendes? – Asentí- Bien ahora vamos a comer tengo hambre, dijo Caroline tomándome de la mano y llevándome a dentro de mi casa.

¿Qué haría? ¿Me sacrificaría? O ¿dejaría que Damon y Stefan hagan todos solamente ellos? ….¡Ahg! desde cuando mi vida se volvió tan problemática…. ¡Oh si ¡ Desde que naci!


	11. She is Bleeding

She is bleeding

Punto de Vista Damon .

Me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos en signo de desesperación un gruñido salió de mis labios, ¿Por qué tenía que ser hija de Katherine? ¿Por qué justamente de Katherine-Zorra-Pierce? Me levante bruscamente del sillón de cuero color negro en el cual me encontraba y me dirigí al mini bar, me serví un vaso lleno de bourbon y lo tome de un solo trago.

-¿Ahogando las penas en alcohol Damon? – La voz de Katherine se hiso presente en la habitación, Rodé los ojos y me gire a ver a la que un día fue mi novia o amante debería decir….

-¿Qué quieres Katherine? – Pregunte sirviendo más Bourbon en mi vaso.

-¿Acaso uno ya no puede visitar a su EX sin ser cuestionada? – pregunto ella con cara de incredulidad, suspire y termine mi bourbon de un solo trago.

-Claro que puedes…El asunto Katherine es que tu no me visitarías al menos que quieras algo…y ese algo es Bella ¿Me equivoco? –Katherine suspiro y se acercó rápidamente a mí.

-No Damon no te equivocas….Quiero hablar sobre Bella, Esto lo diré una vez solamente una vez – Se acercó más a mi y llevo su mano a mi cuello y luego me pego a la pared – No volverás a ver a Bella NUNCA ¿entiendes? No permitiré que ella se vea afectada por ti Damon, ella es lo mas importante que tengo-apretó mas su agarre en mi cuello – Y si te atreves a tocarla te juro como que me llamo Katerina Petrova que seré la que te clave una estaca en el pecho ¿Comprendes? – Me solté de su agarre y la puse a ella contra la pared, me estaba sacando de mis casillas, apreté los dientes apreté mi agarre en su cuello.

-Escúchame bien TU Katherine … La perdí una vez y no lo volveré a hacer, No finjas que te importa, todos saben que eres una maldita perra que en lo único que se interesa es en si misma asique NO finjas que te interesa porque tu y yo sabemos que no es cierto – apreté más mi agarre y ella siseo en dolor – Y lo Principal Katherine , Si quieres que Bella te quiera si quiera un poco, no tomes decisiones por ella y Segundo , Que sea la última vez que te apareces en mi casa diciéndome que hacer y tercero , Si tu llegas a ahcerle algo a Bella te juro Katherni que te matare,Elizabeth y Bella podrán ser iguales físicamente pero eso no te da derecho a nada sobre Bella.

-MI sangre corre en sus venas – dijo ella sin aire, la solte de mi agarre y me diriji nuevamente al sillón.

-La sangre no lo es todo Katherine eso te lo aseguro – dije mientras me acomodaba en el sillón.

-Tu sabes que para Klaus si…..Te arrepentirás Damon…Cunado su vida esté en peligro te arrepentirás – y con eso desapareció de la habitación, suspire aliado y coemnze a anamizar sus palabras.

Odiaba que tuviera razón para Klaus lo mas importante es romper el curso sin importar que…Maldición! ¿Por qué Bella? Me refiero…. ¿Enserio 2 doplpengangers? , Suspire pesadamente y tome mi IPhone entre mis manos ,desbloquee la pantalla.

Llamada Perdida Stefan (6)

Llamada Perdida Blondy (5)

Llamada perdida Elena (15)

Llamada perdida Brujita (4)

¿Enserio? ¿30 llamadas perdidas en solamente 1 hora? , Suspire y marque el número de Stefan.

_Tut…._

_Tut…._

_Tut…_

_-¿Damon? – _Pregunto mi hermano menor, rodé los ojos mientras me levantaba y tomaba mi chaqueta.

-No tu abuela! Claro que soy yo…¿Me puedes decir porque tengo 30 llamadas perdidas en tan solamente 1hora? – Le pregunte con sarcasmo en la voz, Tome las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí a la puerta principal .

_-Damon… _- ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

-Se que me extrañan y que no pueden vivir sin pero necesito tiempo para mi – dije mientras abría la puerta y me dirigía a mi auto.

-_Bella está en el hospital…- _¿Qué?, Me pare en seco al escuchar eso. El sentimiento de preocupación invadió mi cuerpo.

-¿Que acabas de decir? – Pregunte con voz temblorosa.

-Damon…Bella se encentra en el hospital…No sé qué le sucedió…Yo solo entre a la habitación y ella estaba en el piso…y la sangre salía de su boca…Yo no se casi no lo resisto Damon…Su sangre es….su sangre – Ella estando en el hospital y el pensando en su sangre ¿enserió?

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en su sangre ahora Stefan?¡Ella se encuentra en el hospital por Dios! – La furia y la preocupación se mezclaron en mi ser….Necesitaba matar algo….o a alguien.

_-Estamos en el hospital…No nos han dado noticias de ella-_Dijo Stefan, yo rodé los ojos y me deslice en mi auto, lo encendí.

-Voy de camino…Estoy allí en 3 minutos.- y con eso colgué.

¿Cómo es que esto le puede pasar esto a ella? En cuestión de horas , Acelere lo mas que pude y como predije en 3 minutos me encontraba en el hospital.

Me apresure a entrar y me dirigí hacia la recepción.

-¿Cuál es el número de habitación de Isabella Swan? – pregunte a una enfermera.

-La señorita Swan no puede ser visitada todavía…-dijo en tono arrogante la enfermera , Bufe audiblemente.

-No pregunte acerca de las visitas…Pregunte que cual-es-la-habitación-de-Isabella-Swan ¿entiende? Ahora dígamelo- Esta enfermera me comenzaba a molestar….

-¡Damon! – La voz de Caroline se hizo presente, me gire y vi a Blondy , pude distinguir el pequeño matiz rojo que tenían sus ojos.

-¿Dónde está ella?- Pregunte acercándome a ella.

-Sígueme…-Musito Blondi mientras me guiaba hacia la habitación. Llegamos a una pequeña sala de estar en el área privada del hospital.

-¿Qué le ha sucedido Caroline?- Pregunte apretando los dientes.

-No lo se…-Dijo ella mientras dirigía su vista hacia el piso. Bufé desesperado y me pase una mano por el cabello despeinándolo.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Acaso no le has pregunto a un doctor? ¿No puedes hacer algo tan simple como preguntarle un doctor? ¡Maldición! ¡Respóndeme! – Comencé a preguntar, tenía que saber que le había pasado. No la podía perder….Tengo que mantenerla a salvo.

-Damon…Deja en paz a Caroline…Yo te explicare- la voz de mi hermano interrumpio mis pensamientos.

-Mas te vale explicarme Stefan….-Dije caminando rápidamente hacia el.

-Por milésima vez…¿Qué le paso? ¡¿Va a estar bien siquiera!?- Estaba comenzando a desesperarme.

-Damon…No nos han dicho nada….Pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que no es normal que una persona tenga un sangrado interno en los pulmones...


	12. Keep You by My Side

Keep you by my Side.

Punto de Vista Isabella y Stefan.

Caroline me guio hasta la cocina de mi hogar y luego me sentó en una de las sillas de la isla.

-¿Qué quieres comer? – pregunto ella con una sonrisa, yo suspire y negué con la cabeza, la verdad era que no tenía apetito.

-No tengo hambre…Pero gracias por preguntar- ella frunció el ceño y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-Comerás Isabella aunque tenga que meter la comida por tu nariz – dijo ella en tono amenazante, yo reí.

-Está bien…Cocina algo para ti y me das un poco de eso ¿trato? – pregunte poniendo mis codos sobre la isla de la cocina, Caroline chillo como niña pequeña y asintió.

-¡TRATO! – Se giro y comenzó a a sacar bowls* luego se acercó hacia el refrigerador y comenzó a sacar varios alimentos.

-¿Qué prepararas? – pregunte mientras sacaba mi IPhone de la bolsa trasera de mi short.

Llamada Parida Elena (3)

-Preparare un Sándwich Italiano – suspire y asentí , ella lo preparaba porque sabia que era mi favorito, ¡No era justo!

-Sé que te lo comerás todo – Dijo en voz muy baja, supongo para que no la escuchara.

-¡Hey! ¡Escuche eso! – dije riendo , ella coloco las 4 mitades de baguetes en el tostador .

-Ups! – dijo en tono divertido , palpe las cuatro bolsas de mi short y al no encontrar mis audífonos bufe.

-¿Que sucede? – Pregunto Caroline mientras me miraba extrañda, negué con la cabeza y me baje de la silla.

-Mis audífonos están en mi habitación…¿Te importaría si voy por ellos? Prometo que volveré rápido…-Dije llevando mi mano a la parte superior trasera de mi cuello, mi rubia amiga sonrio y negó.

-Ve…Yo terminare los sándwiches – dijo girándose y tomando un plato para poner el pan tostado, Asenti y comenze a caminar hacia las escaleras y justo antes de comenzar a subir me detuve a ver una foto ; en ella se encontraba mi Tia Rachel , mi madre y yo las tres nos encontrábamos sonriendo y abrazadas , sonreí tristemente y segui mi camino , cuando iva por la mitad de mi camino por las escaleras, Escuche el tiembre , bufe y grite.

-¡Yo voy! – baje rápidamente las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la puerta principal, abrí la puerta y me encontré con Elena y con… Stefan.

-Bella… -dijo Elena son emoción…. Algo le pasaba de eso estaba seguro, me acerque a ella y la abrace, ella correspondió el abrazo, cuando nos separamos pude ver el ligero matiz rojo en sus ojos, fruncí el ceño y cuando iba a preguntar ella me dio una mirada "No preguntes ahora, luego" yo asentí.

-Y…¿Qué los trae por aquí? – pregunte llevando mi mano izquierda a el bolsillo de mi short.

-Venimos a visitarte…- dijo Stefan bajando la vista, yo carraspeé en sorpresa.

-Oh…Bueno ya que han venido…- me gire y comencé a caminar hacia la cocina.

-Bella…-me gire a ver a Elena al lado de Stefan.

-¿Si? – pregunte extrañada de que no me siguieran…

-Tienes que invitarlo a entrar…- dijo Elena bajando la vista, asentí y regrese a su lado.

-Puedes pasar Stefan….- dije en un susurro, el me sonrió.

-Gracias – dijo el entrando a mi casa seguido de Elena.

-¿Caroline está aquí? – pregunto Elena abrazándose a sí misma , yo asentí.

-Ella está en la cocina, dile que les prepare algo de cenar, yo tengo que ir a mi habitación – Dije viendo a Elena, ella sintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, Fruncí el ceño al ver que Stefan no la seguía.

-Linda casa...Es muy grande-Suspiro y paso ambas manos por su rostro en signo de desesperación – Bella… tenemos que hablar…-Dijo el viéndome directamente a los ojos, yo me encogí de hombros y suspire.

-Lo se… Pero ¿Podría ser otro día? Hoy…-suspire- Hoy a sido un muy largo día – le respondí, el asintió.

-Si lo se…No quiero apresurarte..Ire a la cocina - Me dijo el mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la cocina, suspire y negué rápidamente con la cabeza "¿Por qué a mí?" pensé.

Suspire y volví hacia las escaleras, seguí subiendo las escaleras y luego me dirigí hacia mi habitación, abrí la puerta y me acerque a mi escritorio allí se encontraban mis audífonos, me acerque y los tome, comencé a desenredarlos y luego vi la hora, 7:00 pm, decidí ponerme ropa para dormir para estar más cómoda.

Me acerque a mi ahora muy grande closet y luego saque una pijama que mi madre me había regalado era una pijama de la tiendo Pink,era muy cómoda y era justa para el ambiente de esta noche, Comencé a quitar mis prendas quedando solamente en ropa interior , luego me puse la pijama y deposite la ropa que había usado en el cesto de la ropa sucia , tome mis pantuflas ,pero cuando las tome un mareo me invadió , me apoye en mi escritorio y cerré mis ojos fuertemente y lleve mi mano derecha a mi cabeza y la izquierda seguía sirviendo como apoyo,

Pude sentir ardor por ms pulmones, comencé a toser y lleve la mano a mi boca, me quede horrorizada al ver que mi mano estaba teñida de rojo, abrí los ojos como platos, seguí tosiendo y más sangre salía de mi boca, el ardor era más fuerte y luego comenzó a salir sangre de mi nariz, no podía respirar había demasiada sangre en mi boca como en mi nariz.

-_Ayuda _–Musite antes de que todo se volviera negro y yo cayera en la inconciencia.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . –

-Lo se… Pero ¿Podría ser otro día? Hoy…- respondió Bella entre suspiros , yo asentí , ella tenía razón , fue un día muy largo para ella.

- Si lo se…No quiero apresurarte. Iré a la cocina – dije mientras me giraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la cocina, Tenía que darle tiempo, ella lo necesitaba.

Llegue a la cocina y allí se encontraba Caroline y Elena preparando ¿Sandwiches?.

-¿Necesitan Ayuda? – pregunte situándome al lado de Caroline, ella me sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Stefan…Ciento que deberías de darle mas tiempo a Bella…A mi costo asimilar todo cuando me entere que yo era La Dopplenganger – dijo Elena mientras le ponía condimentos a los Sándwiches.

-Lo se Elena…Créeme que lo se – respondí cansíamente.

-Elena tiene razón…Tengo que decirle algo a los dos…-Dijo Caroline girándose hacia Elena y a mi.

-¿Qué sucede Caroline? – Pregunte dirijiendo mi atención hacia ella.

-Es sobre Bella… Ella planea-suspiro – Ella quiere ser ella la que muera en el sacrificio, ella no quiere que Elena muera….-Abri los ojos como platos ¿Apenas acababa de saber sobre el sacrificio y ya se quiere entregar? No de ninguna manera la dejaría hacer eso.

-¿¡Qué!? – Exclamo Elena, su rostro tenia una mueca de tterror.

-Ninguna de las dos morirá en el sacrificio…No lo permitiré – Dije dirijiendo mi vista hacia el suelo.

-Eso le dije…Pero todos saben que Bella es….-Caroline Dejo inconclusa su oración.

-Muy testaruda – dijo Elena llevando su mano a su cabeza.

Pude oler el aroma de la sangre….No era como cualquier aroma…era dulce…este aroma era lo mejor había podido oler en mis todos mis años de vida…incluso mejor que la sangre de Elena…

-¿Stefan? ¿Caroline?– La voz de Elena me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Lo hueles? – Le pregunte a Caroline, ella asintió y se cubrió la nariz.

_Ayuda_ – Escuche un golpe sordo, era la voz de Bella.

-Bella…-Musitamos Caroline y yo al unísono, y sin más a velocidad vampírica nos dirigimos hacia su habitación.

Llegue antes que Caroline, abrí rápidamente la puerta y lo que vi me horrorizo.

Bella se encontraba en el suelo con sangre saliendo de su boca y nariz, su ropa estaba totalmente cubierta de sangre, Pude sentir como las venas alrededor de mis ojos amenazaban en salir, me cubrí rápidamente la nariz.

-¡Elena! – Elena entro rápidamente a la habitación y al ver a Bella así su rostro se llenó de horror, se aerco rápidamente a ella y comenzó a revisar el sangrado.

-Stefan es mucha sangre…-Dijo Elena con horror en la voz.

Tenía que resistir mi sed de sangre…Por el bien de Bella.

Me acerque a velocidad vampírica y la levante en mis brazos , ella era tan liviana como una pluma.

-Elena tu iras en la parte de atrás con Bella, procura que su cabeza este en alto – dije mientras corría a velocidad vampírica hacia mi auto.

-¿Qué tiene? – Pregunto Caroline desde la puerta de la casa, No quería acercarse por miedo de no poder acercarse.

-No lo se , La llevaremos al hospital por favor llama a Damon – aunque no quisiera tenia que decirle….

Caroline asintió y saco su IPhone de su bolsillo, Elena bajo corriendo con ropa de Bella en sus manos y corrió hacia mi lado.

-Vamos Stefan- Asentí , Elena se deslizo al carro y luego coloque la cabeza de Bella en su regazo.

Maneje lo más rápido que pude hacia el hospital…en cosa de 5 minutos me encontraba en el hospital, volví a tomar a Bella entre mis brazos pero me pude fijar que el sangrado no paraba su boca estaba repleta de sangre, mi preocupación era tan grande que no podía pensar en sangre en estos momentos.

Camine rápidamente con Bella en mis brazos hacia emergencias, la enfermera al verme con Bella llena de sangre he inconsciente se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? – Pregunto ella rápidamente.

-No lo sé, solo comenzó a sangrar, no sabemos la razón,- dije con frustración en mi voz , ella examino con la mirada a Bella y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡No esta respirando! Déjala en esta camilla es urgente que la revisen – dijo la enfermera rápidamente mientras jalaba la camilla y la situaba delante mio , Deposite a Bella en la camilla y la enfermera llamo a un médico.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto un Doctor al cual no había visto nunca por aquí…..raro.

-No lo saben pero la chica tiene una hemorragia interna – dijo la enfermera mientras empujaba la camilla haca adelante, el doctor fue detrás de ellas y comenzó a caminar mas rápidamente llevándose a Bella.

Tome mi celular y comencé a llamar a Damon

_Tut…_

_Tut…_

_Tut…_

_Tut…_

Y no contesto ….. Bufe molesto y volví a intentar.

_Tut…_

_Tut…_

_Tut…_

_Tut…_

No contesto, volví a tratar….Pero sabía que cuando Damon se enterara de esto...No quería saber ni que haría Damon…Porque Damon haría lo que mejor sabe hacer… Ser Damon.

_¡Hey There! ¿Cómo están? Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo, les quiero agradecer por todos sus reviews y todos su favoritos enserio se los agradezco mucho y recuerden , mas Reviews mas actualizaciones ._

_Ale Salvatore Potter_


End file.
